Frenzy Factory Zone
'Frenzy Factory Zone '''is the 6th Zone in Sonic: Dimension Shift. It is a factory made for bouncy and fun toys and amusement objects, but began to break down and become more deadly when the Life Orbs got removed from it. Overview Frenzy Factory takes place in a warehouse facility, often used to create toys and fun objects for the children of Mobius. It was a bustling factory, with many of the machines being safe and efficient for business. However, since the start of Eggman's latest plan, the area the factory takes place in began to wither from the effects of the lost Life Orbs, causing the building to decay as time goes on, and the workers who were supposed to maintain the area to ditch it. Notable features include the bouncy floors at certain sections of the level, the toy based Badniks, and introduction of the saw-blade hazard. Act 1 takes place on the outside of the factory in a currently in-construction portion of the factory. The background shows a forest on a sunny, hot day. The buildings is currently a light blue color, with a bunch of signs advertising the new center being for the testing of toys. Many of the mechanics of the stage are simplified, as a way to teach the player how to use them. The bouncy floors aren't always on, turning on and off periodically and flashing to show that they are. This stage is fairly expansive, with many winding paths and routes, something that would be build upon in the later versions of the stage. Act 2 has the player enter the factory. The factory becomes a darker bluish-purple color, and the layout becomes more maze-like. The bouncy floors are constantly on, and bounce the player much higher. The music becomes notably wackier, but that represents the toy factory it is. This level introduces obstacles that the player would encounter later on, such as chain saws (which will occur later on in the more harder stages) and blue moving blocks. Act 3 goes into the deep interior of the building, with the toy section of the factory being fully explored. The music becomes cheerful and colorful, as the stage is more directed around speed and bounciness. The bouncy floors are now controlled by a switch, and puzzles have been implemented to reflect this. Most of the hazards aren't around the stage, and most of the difficulty revolves around the badniks and the puzzles in the stage. THe most notable is a quiz room, where the player is quizzed on their knowledge of the Sonic series. ''Main Article: FFZ/Quiz Room Act 4 starts the meltdown of the factory due to the loss of it's Life Orb. The factory slowly begins to break and turn into a nasty brown, as the building cracks. Many of the safety measures has been removed or broken down, causing many of the chain saw hazards to not have a time where the player is safe. The wires are broken, so a new electrical hazard is introduced, and the platforms now constantly spin. The blue blocks are now rusty, and move slowly, but they are in positions that can crush the player. THe bouncy floors flicker on and off at very random intervals. Act 5 has the factory in a even deeper state of decay. Most of the machinery don't work anymore and the bouncy floors flicker on rarely, barely springing the player into the air. Many of the electrical hazards spark for quick seconds, making them easy to avoid, or harder to dodge. The boss of this Zone is the Egg Convey. Badniks * Batbot * Egg Flapper (Green) * Egg Flapper (Slate) * Egg Hammer * Spinner * Prism Spinner * Worker Egg Pawn * MetaSpinner * ShySpike * SnailBlaster Category:Levels Category:Factory theme